


Mirror, Mirror

by GhostlyWitchAvenger



Series: Stellar Abyss [3]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Frottage, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Other, This is dark read at your own discretion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyWitchAvenger/pseuds/GhostlyWitchAvenger
Summary: A transporter accident places Capt. Kirk's landing party in an alternate universe, where the Federation is a barbarically brutal empire.Set doesn't know this. And McCoy has to deal with Mirror!Set's unwanted advances.This takes place before Part II of Race to the End





	Mirror, Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: READ THE TAGS  
> This is marked NSFW for a reason. While not explicit or particularly bad, it is meant to be dark, sexual, and uncomfortable for the reader to read. If you don’t want to read this, then don’t.

Set’s day had started sweetly enough. He woke to the sound of their shrill alarm like every other morning, clinging to the warm body that was Leonard when he tried to leave the comfortable confines of their bed. It didn’t help that the environmental controls had been on the fritz for the last couple of days, and some areas of the ship were frigid as a result. Their cabin wasn’t an exception. The doctor was too cold and tired to properly protest the Betazoid’s complaints, and acquiesced to five more minutes of cuddling. Five more minutes of absolute heaven, in Set’s opinion.

As promised, he had untangled his limbs from the doctor’s when those minutes were up, reluctantly sliding out of bed to get ready for the day. They forewent breakfast in the cafeteria and opted to request congee from their personal food replicator, the both of them sighing in contentment when warmth flooded their bodies from the rice porridge. The couple huddled closer than normal for warmth, leaning their heads together and wrapping their legs around the other’s.

When it came time to go their separate ways, McCoy to the away team and Esero to the labs, they parted with a chaste kiss and the promise to meet later.

So here he was now, lounging on the couch in their room in a sweater as he finished up the last of his reports, blanket tucked around him in an attempt to get warm as his PADD cast a blue light across his features. The lights were turned off. Originally, he had intended to set the mood for some later activities, but he figured a night full of cuddling in front of a holo-vid was just as good as sex.

His head snapped up in surprise when the door hissed open, but upon seeing who was silhouetted against the bright lights of the hall, he beamed, blankets falling to the floor as he stood to his feet.

“Len! You’re back early!”

The doctor didn’t respond, and just merely stepped across the threshold, the door sliding shut behind him. Thinking nothing of it, Set bounded over, PADD forgotten as he pecked him on the lips. He expected Leonard to pull back with a smile and tell him about his day, but instead, the thinner man gripped him tightly by the hair and held him close, practically devouring his mouth. His other hand made its way under Set’s sweater, nails raking over his abdomen hard enough to leave red marks in their wake.

A surprised laugh burst from him, “Len!” He tried to get out between greedy breaths, “What’s got you so frisky? I’m not complaining or anything...” His words tapered off into a low moan when McCoy pushed him against the wall, sucking at that sweet spot behind his ear that Leonard liked to exploit often.

Heat flashed through his body despite the cold temperature of the room. Screw his earlier idea, he was so down for sex right now.

“Such a good whore.”

Those words, while whispered hotly against the flesh of his neck, felt like a bucket of ice water had been poured over him, chasing away all evidence of his arousal and lust.

“What the fuck did you just call me?” He growled, shoving the  _ Enterprise _ ’s doctor away from him with a harsh push. Set didn’t know what made him angrier, the fact that Leonard saw it fit to call him that in the first place, or the utter apathy that he was being regarded with.

McCoy had a blank look on his face, silently giving him a slow, hungry once-over, hands propped on his hips. This was not like him. Leonard would have done one of two things in response: apologised profusely, or yelled back. But this… lack of response was uncharacteristic of him.

“Are you drunk?” No, he couldn’t be. He couldn’t smell any alcohol on his breath earlier, but it may have slipped his notice while he was preoccupied. Yes, there was no doubt that they talked filthy in the bedroom, but they both had drawn the line at humiliating language. So, for Leonard to say this...

Their attention was pulled away when Spock’s voice crackled over the intercom, tone grave, “Red alert. Attention all crew members. We have been boarded by four imposters. Three have already been detained, but one has escaped captivity. The imposter looks exactly like our own Doctor McCoy. If you see him, do not engage. I repeat: do not engage. Contact security immediately.”

When silence fell again, Set dove for the intercom without a moment’s hesitation, sweaty palm slamming on the button.

“I need security to-!” He didn’t get a chance to finish when his head was rammed against the wall, a pained cry ripping past his lips. Set tripped over his own feet when he was thrown to the ground, the imposter strong despite his wiry appearance.

“You know,” The not-doctor drawled, fisting his hands in Set’s Starfleet Medical sweater and straddling him when the redhead started to struggle. His movements were sluggish. A definitive sign of a concussion, not that he cared, “I’ve been on this useless mockery of the  _ I.S.S. Enterprise _  for merely minutes. But it didn’t take me long to notice the… weakness of this universe. Y’all have no balls, to put it bluntly.”

Set couldn’t bring himself to strike the man above him any harder than weak blows. No matter what this man said; no matter how maliciously he glared down at the Betazoid, he still  _ looked _  like Len. There was no way he could truly hurt him.

“And these uniforms…  _ so _  borin’,” The imposter’ voice sounded so far away, barely registering over the ringing in his ears, “I’m missin’ my gold sash. The only upside? You’re much better lookin’ than the Esero of my universe. Don’t got any of those nasty scars on your face. Some might even say you’re pretty,” not-McCoy continued, rubbing his nose along Set’s carotid artery. The Betazoid felt a few tears slip past his lashes as he renewed his struggles, begging under his breath. His socked feet held no traction on the carpeted floor, and his bucking hips weren’t enough for him to throw the man off.

“Please, Len… don’t do this.”

“The only person to ever call me that was my whore of a wife, and you want to know what I did to her?” Hot air ghosted over the shell of Set’s ear, which would have sent shivers of arousal down his spine under any other circumstance. Now, however, all he could feel was a bone-chilling fear, “When I found her in my bed with another man, I dragged her out naked by her pretty blonde hair - after castratin’ the bastard first - and I tore her guts out. Made her walk ‘round the McCoy tree a few times, her intestines doin’ a fine job actin’ as a rope. Tied her up and disfigured her face. Fittin’ I would think, as she valued her looks so much. Then I left her there to rot for all to see. Skeleton should still be propped up against that ol’ tree, as a matter of fact.”

“You’re sick,” Set managed to gasp out, horror twisting his face, “A monster. My Len would  _ never _  do that. Do  _ this. _ ”

“Then your Leonard’s a pussy. Your whole lot is. Can’t wait to get back home where I can kill whomever I want, whenever I want.  _ But _ ,” A lazy grin spread across his lips as he leered down at Set, who felt naked and vulnerable under his gaze despite the layers of clothing separating him from this… savage, “Don’ see why I can’t have some fun first.”

The last thing Set remembered was an arm raising to deliver a blow to his head. An arm that belonged to his  _ imzadi _ ’s face.

* * *

  _Captain's log stardate... unknown. During an ion storm the landing party has beamed back to the Enterprise and found it and the personnel aboard changed. The ship is subtly altered physically. Behaviour and discipline has become brutal, savage._

“Why does this always happen to us?” McCoy -  _ the kind one _  - sighed into his hands. He had temporarily sequestered himself in his office, trying desperately to separate himself from the evil people that were his staff. Thankfully, they hadn’t sought him out for anything, but he’d watched them from the window until he felt sick. Their methods were simply barbaric, and he believed that the only reason why a lot of the crew that came in hadn’t died simply was that they were necessary to run this ship.

This universe was a nightmare. Scars, that seemed to be worn like badges of honour, littered nearly every crewman’s body. They warped the faces of the crew he knew so well in another universe, hell, even his nurses had crosses burned onto the foreheads, a mockery of the red cross and what it represented.

He had a sinking feeling that he - or rather, his counterpart - was the one to give them those markings.

Oh god,  _ Set. _

McCoy didn’t want to think about what might be happening on his own ship. Given the fact that no one here was able to tell they weren’t the Empire’s officers, their dark counterparts mustn’t be visibly scarred. Those people, in the normal Starfleet uniforms, could easily slip under the radar if they behaved correctly.

If Set wasn’t looking, he wouldn’t be able to tell the difference. And there was no reason for him to be vigilant, especially around someone he trusts so deeply.

When hands pushed against his shoulders, forcefully enough to force him against the back of the chair, he jerked away in surprise, “Leonard, my, we’re thinking hard aren’t we?” He couldn’t bring himself to respond, just stare in horror at the man that had just plopped himself in his lap, a pout on his lips.

He had been hoping he wouldn’t run into this universe’s Hiset Esero.

The Betazoid before him was wearing a sleeveless blue uniform, not unlike Jim’s in this universe. The gold braces along his forearms shimmered brightly under the artificial light. So similar, yet vastly different to the one he loved. They shared their hair, their freckles, their build… but their faces were where the similarities ended. While Leonard knew Set to have relatively smooth skin, only blemished by pale, fine scars, the man in front of him couldn’t be any more different.

His dark eyes flickered with an artificial red light, the technological implant sitting behind his ear sparking dangerously. But what unsettled him the most was the large angry scar running along Set’s cheekbone, exaggerated by the wide grin that slowly stretched his lips. Overall, he looked like a predator.

“Let me distract you,” He wrapped his arms around the doctor’s neck, grinding his hips just so. Leonard squeezed his eyes shut in shame when his own body responded to the stimulation and the other man’s familiar gasping.  _ It’s just a biological response, it’s just a biological response, it’s just a biological response,  _ “I overheard Lieutenant Kyle, just outside the labs. He’s gunning after my job, you know.”

All he wanted to do was shove this nightmare away from him, and the urge became stronger with each tightening of the coil in his gut.

_ Don’t draw attention to yourself, Bones. You might have to do something you really don’t want to do, but we need to get home. It’ll be impossible to do that once they find out we’re not the fearsome men they think we are. We’re all going to have to do what we can. _

Reluctantly, he placed his hands on the undulating man’s hips, swallowing thickly. He felt like he was cheating; he felt dirty. But he knew how to act, “And what do you s'pose you’re gonna do ‘bout it?”

“Not me,  _ you _ . He’s going to come into Sickbay later today with a nasty knife wound. Just a little spar between us gone wrong; Kirk won’t mind. He knows I don’t hold back in a fight.”

“Lemme guess,” McCoy was shaking in his effort to hold back his climax, because he’d be damned if he gave in to this. The other officer’s breathy, wantonous moans were hard enough to ignore as it was, “There’s gonna be a slight error during treatment. Maybe I’ll use too much medication. Cefazolin? He’ll be a miserable mess of seizures and vomiting. I should probably look to hire a new nurse, Nurse Wang will probably get the... booth when command finds out it was a mistake on her part.”

A hand flew up to grab his hair, but the fear that flashed through him dissipated when the scarred man jerked against his body, closing his eyes and biting his lip hard enough to draw blood when he rode out his orgasm, “Fuck,” not-Set groaned against his neck, his hot breath ghosting over the doctor’s flesh when the Betazoid licked a stripe up to his ear, “You know I like it when you talk murder. It does unspeakable things to my control.”

Bones nervously chuckled at that. Hopefully, he’d be left alone now.

The redhead looked down between them and huffed, “Guess you didn’t like it as much as I did,” McCoy choked when he was gripped tightly between his legs, tight enough to hurt, “How about I go for round two? Take me on the desk right now, and let those nurses see. I’ve noticed how Chapel looks at you. Let’s show her I’m the only one who can make you feel good.”

“Captain to McCoy,” Never had Leonard been so relieved to hear from Jim. But before he could answer, Esero leant forward and responded himself, pulling Jim’s face up on the computer. Kirk looked taken aback by the sight he was greeted with, warily eyeing Leonard’s nervous and disarrayed state as well as Set’s scarred, flushed skin.

“We were just about to have some fun, Captain, care to watch? As long as it’s okay with Leo here, I might even invite you to come down and join. It’s been awhile since the last time, hasn’t it?” As if to entice him, Set ground his hips with a flirty look on his face, and McCoy grunted as a response, unable to hide his discomfort.

Kirk let a leery smile grace his lips.

“I don’t know about you, Lieutenant, but it felt like yesterday for me. Unfortunately, I’m going to have to decline your offer. I need the Doctor in my quarters, I have something to discuss with him.”

He whined at that, but got off of McCoy anyway, straightening his uniform, “Whatever you say Captain. But that offer still stands,” He gave McCoy a wink, “Don’t forget about later,  _ darlin’ _ .”

When he flounced out of the room, Bones let himself lean forward on his desk, a dry sob escaping his lips.

“What did he do?” Jim hissed out, his facade dropping and his face twisting into one of anger.

“Nothing too bad. I just…” He shook his head, “I don’t want to talk about it. I just want to get home, back to the Set  _ I _  know.”

“Well, I was telling the truth when I said I needed you, come down to my quarters. I’ve got a plan.”

* * *

 McCoy was grateful when the away team was ushered by his  _own_  nurses, off the transporter pad of his  _own_  universe, followed quickly by his  _own_  clean-shaven Spock, to his  _own_ Sickbay. There was a short period of time, back on the  _I.S.S. Enterprise_ , where he believed he would never make it back home. He was glad to be proven wrong.

And he couldn’t wait to wrap himself around the Set he knew and loved.

So when he enters Sickbay and sees the Betazoid hooked up on a biobed, a recently healed craniotomy suture visible for all to see and unconscious, he felt his heart leap into his throat. He grabbed Wang firmly by the shoulders to stop her in her tracks, “What happened to him?”

She stuttered in the face of his panic, though his decision to leave her be was decided ultimately when Jim pulled him away from her, leading him towards Set’s bed, “There’s no use in yelling at your staff,” The captain gave a look to Spock, who fell into step beside them, “Come on, let’s go see him.”

Trust Jim to be the reasonable one when he lost his head.

Sighing, pulled one of Set’s slack hands into his own, blue eyes scrutinising the craniotomy scar on the patch of hairless scalp. He was glad he had the best staff Starfleet could give him.

“I believe I can be the one to answer your question, Doctor McCoy,” Spock finally spoke, “When we detained your counterparts, the other McCoy was able to escape our grasp for only ten minutes. However, in that time, he had found his way to your shared quarters. Immediately after I announced his presence on our ship, Security received a transmission from Lieutenant Esero, which he could not complete when the other McCoy decided to attack him. I was on the security team that detained him. We were… fortunate enough to arrive before further harm could be inflicted.”

“How was he when you got there?”

“Bones, that might not be a good idea,” Leonard shook his head, cutting off Jim’s protests.

“No, I need to know. Spock? How was he?”

“Unconscious, fortunately. We immediately rushed him here, where he was treated for a subdural hematoma,” While that explained the craniotomy scar, something about that statement bothered Leonard.

“What do you mean ‘fortunately’?”

The first officer let a subtle look of discomfort settle over his features, one that made the doctor uneasy to try to decipher, especially when it seemed that Jim caught on quickly and a dark look passed over his features.

“Your counterpart was attempting to forcefully take from Hiset. Sexually.”

McCoy’s legs would have collapsed under him if Jim hadn’t hooked an arm around his torso, taking the doctor’s full weight, “Oh god,” He breathed, “Oh god, no. How far did he get, Spock? Please tell me he didn’t…”

“No,” Spock said, rather vehemently, “We arrived before he could even start. All he managed was to divest Hiset of his sweater-,” He was cut off from a fierce hug from McCoy, who wrapped his arms around the Vulcan so tightly that it was a bit uncomfortable, even for the first officer.

“Thank you, so much,” His voice shook, muffled against the fabric of the other’s uniform.

“Think nothing of it.”

“Not if I have anythin’ to say about it. Set, too,” McCoy finally gave in to his need to physically examine Set's unconscious form, turning a strong hand over in his to examine the abrasions along the knuckles. No bruises, “He didn’t fight hard, did he?”

“It would appear so,” Spock continued as if he hadn’t been physically accosted with affection like he just was, “The only injuries your counterpart sustained were upon capture, not before. I believe he could not bring himself to harm the imposter wearing your face.”

“Yeah,” McCoy sighed, dropping into the chair beside the biobed, “Yeah, I can believe that.”

Chapel, who had been patiently waiting for an opening, decided to make her presence known, “I think it’s time for your evaluations gentlemen. The last thing we need is some strange, interdimensional, reality jumping virus spreading among the crew.”

“She’s definitely one of your nurses, Bones.”

* * *

 Set didn’t wake up for another couple of hours, long after alpha shift had ended, but when he did, Leonard knew. The alarms went off when his heart rate increased, black eyes wide and breaths leaving in panicked gasps. He knew what Set was thinking.

“No, sh, no darlin’,” He didn’t try to hold him, not yet. He simply inched forward, hands up where the Betazoid could see them, “I’m not him. I’m not that son of a bitch that tried to…” His face twisted around his sentence, but he couldn’t bring himself to say it. Doctor or not, sometimes it was difficult to address, “It’s me. Your  _ imzadi _ .”

The heart monitor slowed its shrill beeping, returning to a healthy pace as Set’s breathing evened out.

“He didn’t…?” He croaked out, chin trembling and eyes watering. His lips pursed and his eyes travelled skywards, blinking furiously to get a hold on his tears. Leonard took this as a sign to finally step closer, caressing his freckled cheeks, “He didn’t do anything?”

“No, all you got was a subdural hematoma. That’s it. Spock got there in time. You’re okay,” And when Set started shaking in relief, tears finally spilling past his lashes, Leonard started to cry a bit too, burying his face into what currently remained of Set’s hair, “Nothin’ can hurt you now, I’m here.

“You’re okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just might rewrite Space Seed like this (remove elements of the episode that I didn't change)


End file.
